


Two Poor Boys

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- pool





	Two Poor Boys

'If we pool our resources?'

:Two crumpled ten-dollar bills appeared in Sam's hand. Dean added another twenty to their hoard.

'Forty in all. Not enough for a room, I'm guessing,' the older Winchester sighed.

'So, the Impala tonight?' Sam declared wearily.

'My baby always welcomes us with open arms,' was Dean's prompt reply.

'And she doesn't want payment,' Sam added, though the idea of another night squashed up on the leather seats wasn't particularly enticing.

:

'We could always camp out, Dean,' he said hopefully. 'It's a fine evening.'

'But his sibling floored him with a glare. 'Dean Winchester doesn't do camping out!'

'Yeah-yeah. I know,' Sam replied shaking his head at his incorrigible big brother, before following in his wake towards the car.


End file.
